Those who Fight Further
by Fenice Evangelista
Summary: A mishap in a country east of Central thrusts three militants in Colonel Roy Mustang's unwilling hands. Their first mission is announced.
1. Stationed in Central

**Disclaimer: Characters in this fic are all SquareEnix branded. Fullmetal Alchemist was created by Hiromu Arakawa and Reno, Rude and Elena were created by Tetsuya Nomura…**

**And in the corner is a Moogle leading the way…**

**-**

_**A Note from Fenice E…** I was completely bored when I decided to start this crossover fic, then it kinda found a plot… so I decided to work on it more. It helps when something gets a plot… don't you think? Oh… I gave Reno something special, since he is my special friend… With benefits…_

_I'm not sure how long this fic will last, chapter-wise. I hope it has a formidable conclusion that I can be pleased with. I've mapped out bits and pieces of the plot in my head. And I know that if I decide to write it down before I add them into this, I'll lose what I want to do. Hooray for spontaneity!_

-

-

**Those who Fight Further**

_"All the bloodred carpets before me, behold this fair creation of God!" – Nightwish, Planet Hell_

--

The morning sun shone bright on Central's Military branch, precariously located in the center of the city. Colonel Roy Mustang couldn't be happier as he sat at his desk, feet propped onto the nice hardwood top. He yawned loudly, causing the First and 2nd Lieutenants to glance his way. Yup. Today was going to be a good day. And then **he** had to show up.

The door slammed open, causing Roy to fall out of his seat onto the floor. A tall, powerfully built man with a large golden moustache and a single golden curl of hair upon his forehead entered the room and searched around for Roy. "Colonel, are you here?"

"It would be nice if you could warn me before you arrive, Major Armstrong," the Colonel mumbled as he lifted himself from the floor. Armstrong looked at Roy, puzzled.

"Did you drop your pen?"

"… Yes."

"… But it's right on your desk…"

"… I see that now…"

"…"

"Is there anything else?" Roy asked impatiently, "For I have much to do and little time to do it." The First and Second Lieutenants rolled their eyes.

"I have a message from the Fuhrer," Armstrong replied as he cleared his throat. He walked over to the Colonel's desk and set down an envelope with the Fuhrer's seal.

"Thank you; you are dismissed."

"Sir." Armstrong said curtly and walked out, closing the door behind him. The First Lieutenant walked over to Roy's desk.

"Hn, that's interesting."

"What is it, sir?"

"Apparently we're to be having three transfers, Lieutenant Hawkeye. There'd been a mishap at a country east of us and only these three militants survived."

"Only three?" the Second Lieutenant muttered as he chewed on his cigarette. "Sounds like they're trying to dump troublemakers on you, Colonel."

"It seems so…"

-

-

"We've been walking for hours! When are we getting to this "Central" place!"

"We've only a few more miles to go, Elena, so stop whining."

"…"

Elena huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. " … Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know, now shut up."

"…"

"Poor Tseng… I can't believe that… who was he again?"

"He called himself… Scar?"

"Scar… yeah, he was going on and on about how Alchemy is the devil's handiwork…"

"We're not Alchemists…"

"You two aren't… I… may have a problem."

"Hey Reno…"

"What!" he snapped as he looked at her.

"Umm, look out for that pole."

-thud!-

"Who put that there!"

"…"

Reno rubbed the spot on his forehead where the pole hit and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Anyways," Elena began, "Who's to know you had "special treatment" after they found you?"

"Right."

Reno looked around, "So yeah, don't mention it." He looked up towards the sky; but was met only with giant buildings. "So, what time is it? Rude?"

"11:30."

"Close to noon. Let's go get smashed."

"Wait," Elena spoke, "What about Central?"

"Bah!" Reno scoffed. "They can wait! I've been sober for hours now, let's go!" And off he ran towards the nearest bar and inn. Rude and Elena sighed and followed.

-

-

"Here's to our fallen comrades, Boss, Tseng and all," Reno replied softly as he raised his glass and down his alcohol in one shot.

"Hear, hear… Elena… do you want to say something about them?" Rude looked over at the youngest comrade who was stirring her White Russian with her straw; barely touching the drink.

"You okay, 'Lena?" Reno leaned over towards her. "There's nothing we can do, 'Lena. They're gone and we survived. That's why we're having a drink in their name."

"That man is a monster…" Elena sniffed. Her brown eyes turned fiery. "He'll pay for what happened to—"

"Calm down." Rude merely replied and placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Reno's right. There wasn't anything we couldn't do."

"But we can now. We'll do some intense planing when we get to Central."

Elena agreed and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom before we leave," she said and walked away towards the restrooms. The boys looked at each other, shrugged and ordered another round.

-

"Stupid boys," Elena muttered as she washed her hands in the sink. She glanced up at her reflection in the mirror and felt the tears swarm in her eyes. "Boss, Tseng… everyone… we will find a way to avenge you." She laughed darkly as she thought of Reno and Rude at the bar. "They've probably ordered another round for themselves. Idiots."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that about your superiors."

Elena looked off to her left as she spied an equally tall woman enter the bathroom. Her straw-blonde hair was pinned up with a banana clip, showing her amber-brown eyes. She wore a military uniform, not unlike all the men Elena saw as they headed inside the bar. She was speechless for a minute. "You heard my mutterings from out there?"

"I didn't mean to." The woman looked at Elena skeptically. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes. My name's Elena Whitlefe and my comrades and I are heading to Central…" The woman smiled.

"Well, you're in luck."

-

"You know," Reno began while nursing his fourth drink, "Elena seems to be taking it the worst."

"Mm well, next to you," Rude grunted. "She's taking too long. We need to head out now."

"Bah, she's a woman. They always take their time gabbing in the bathrooms. Don't you watch TV?"

"Apparently you watch too much of it," Rude replied. Reno shot him a glare and downed the rest of the glass he had in his hand.

"I watch enough." Reno stretched and glanced near the restrooms to see Elena and another woman exit. "By Gods she's multiplied!" Rude, hearing Reno's exclamation turned his head to see that both women were heading their way.

"Reno! Rude! Good news!"

Reno tilted his head a bit. "You've found your long lost twin sister and are leaving me behind?"

"Even better. This is Lieutenant Hawkeye. She's here to escort us to Central!"

"Wait… how'd they know we'd be **here**?"

"Beats me," Rude simply said and stood up. Reno followed suit and paid the small tab, which Elena thought, was quite peculiar for Reno.

"Right. Let's go, then."

-

-

"So what happened to get you three transferred?" First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye asked. The two men and woman sat silently. She studied them carefully. The redhead acted a lot like the leader of the three. He shifted his green eyes toward the side window. He seemed more disheveled than the other two, and not just his demeanor. Her gaze drifted over to the young woman in the center, her eyes cast downward. Riza already knew a little from when they met in the restroom. She looked like the youngest of the three, maybe 21 or 22. So young… The tall, bald man with the goatee finally muttered, "We were attacked…"

"Sorry?"

"He said we were attacked. By one person," the redhead replied. He gritted his teeth, "One person… destroyed all we've known. Our boss, our leader, our home…" he went silent and the tall man named Rude scratched the back of his head.

"He was dark-skinned with a white "x" on his forehead."

"Scar," Riza exclaimed. "And only you three survived?" The redhead named Reno glared at her, and blatantly ignored her question.

"I was this close to killing him," Reno held up his left hand, minimizing distance between his thumb and forefinger. "I…"

Riza shook her head as the train slowed. "We're here. Follow me, I'll show you to Colonel Mustang."

"Mustang? Why does that sound familiar?" Reno muttered too low for Riza to hear.

-

-

Riza Hawkeye flung the doors open to Mustang's office and stepped in, followed by Reno, Rude and Elena. The dark-haired Colonel was sitting and talking to a boy, who stood at his full height of 5'1". He wore a red overcoat with a symbol of a snake with wings wrapped around a cross. His long, blonde hair was loosely braided. And as the door swung open, the boy turned his head towards the newcomers.

"Sir," Lieutenant Hawkeye started, "The transfers are here."

"Hn."

Reno craned his neck to see the man who would be his new employer. And his eyes darkened. His whipped his left arm and pointed at the man.

"You!" The colonel looked up from his work and his eyes widened as if seeing a ghost. He also stood and pointed his left hand at Reno.

"What are YOU doing here!" Mustang questioned. Elena looked at Reno as Riza gazed at Mustang.

"You know him?" they asked in synchronized voices. The two men turned their backs on each other and folded their arms, huffing.

"We were in the war together. I was nearly killed no thanks to him," Reno growled. He turned and tried to charge at Mustang, only to be held by Rude. "You and your stupid alchemy flames nearly fried me!" he yelled.

The boy stepped back slightly as Mustang whipped around and slammed his hands on his desk. "If you weren't in the way, you moron…" he retorted with equal anger. He stopped and sat down, taking a couple breaths. Rude kept onto Reno for good measure. "Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I'll see to them later. In the meantime, I want you and Lieutenant Havoc to show them around."

"Yes sir." She replied and walked out, Elena following. Rude picked the redhead up and slung him over his shoulder. Reno glared at Mustang and as Rude walked out the door, Reno flipped Mustang the bird. Roy held his head, feeling a migraine forming.

"Now, Edward, what were we discussing?"

-

-

"You can set me down, Rude. I'm… feeling better now."

"Can't." Rude replied curtly. The tall blonde named Havoc looked over at the two and stopped in front of an apartment building door marked "4".

"This is where you'll be staying." Havoc unlocked the door and allowed the three entrance before him and Riza entered the small apartment. Rude dropped Reno onto the couch. Elena looked around and smiled apprehensively.

"This should do. Um, what about clothing, since **_somebody_** decided we leave immediately before we could pack?" she glared at the man on the couch as she spoke. Reno waved her off and made himself comfortable.

"Of course. I'll show you where you need to go," Riza replied and her and Elena left, leaving the boys alone. Reno looked at Havoc.

"Cable?" he asked. Havoc stammered.

"I'm not sure. I almost assume you have it."

"Booze?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Cigarettes?"

"This is my last one, sorry."

"Damnit. You suck." Reno pouted and slouched on the couch. Rude turned to Havoc and bowed curtly.

"I'm sorry about my partner. He was quite close to our boss and leader." Havoc waved it away and said, "Nah, it's okay. Well anyways, I have to get back to the Colonel. Wants me to help the younger Elric out with something."

Havoc got to the door when Reno stopped him. Havoc looked back as Reno sat straighter on the couch to talk to him.

"How far is it to Resembool?"

"A train-ride's away, why?"

Reno sank back down onto the couch. "No reason, really." Havoc shrugged and shut the door behind him. Rude sat down next to Reno.

"… You have family?"

"Well…" Reno started. He didn't know how to put it that he did, in fact, have some family in the small town; even though ever since him and Rude had known each other, Reno had never mentioned any relations whenever asked. "It's just someone I want to see, is all."

Rude lifted his sunglasses up in order to rub his eyes. "You never mentioned anything about knowing anyone in Resembool. We could've stayed to live with them."

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to break ties with them anyhow. Since _they_ were KIA in the Ishvarlan war."

"… So he did know you. Scar." Rude muttered. Reno sat up and stared at Rude.

"I didn't do anything to the Ishvarlans. I didn't even want to be there! But _they_ and the military dragged me there to help them. We were separated and…" Reno sighed. "Last thing I remember was seeing their bodies and then… getting in-between Roy and this crazy guy named Kimbley."

"And then you woke up in Midgar?"

"So they've told me. And I was mended." Reno sighed and stood up. Then he muttered, "I wonder if Gram knows."

"What'd you say?" Rude inquired. Reno waved his question away and headed for the door. "Where're you going?"

"To see that someone in Resembool." Reno replied and shut the door behind him. Rude sat in silence for a few seconds. He then got up, wrote a note for the girls, and followed the smaller redhead.

-

-

"Thank you for coming shopping with me, Riza," Elena said as she unlocked the door to the apartment. Havoc had given Riza the keys earlier before they had left to go shopping.

"You're welcome, but are you sure that you should have picked clothes out for the boys as well?" Riza asked. Elena laughed and opened the door, juggling bags of clothes from "The Gap" and "Old Navy", plus a few bags from "H&M" and "Hot Topic".

"They won't mind. Reno might but I'm pretty sure that Rude won't."

"Speaking of whom, why is his name Rude?"

Elena paused for a minute in thought. "It's short for something. Reno told me once, but I can't remember. It's the same with Reno's name." Elena stepped inside and set the bags of clothes on the couch. "Hey guys, I'm back!" she called. No answer.

"They're nicknames then. I was wondering why someone would name their son after the Latin word for "Womanizer"… and Rude's fits him perfectly," Riza replied. She stepped over to the small kitchen area as Elena headed upstairs to look for her partners. A note on the table caught Riza's eye. She read it swiftly and picked up the torn piece of paper, walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Elena. I know where they are."

Elena peeked over from the railing on the second floor. "Really?"

"Rude left a note saying that he and Reno were heading for Resembool. I'll take you there," Riza replied. Elena nodded and descended the stairs. As they headed out the door, Elena let Riza walk ahead of her. She grabbed hold of the door handle and took one more look at their new temporary home.

"I wonder who they know there…"

-

-

_**End Note from Fenice…** I find it a lot easier to write a fic that I can make up as I go along. This is why I write with characters that don't have much of a backstory. And I like to muddle things up. Quite a lot, actually. _

_Now watch me lose interest in this one as I have the others… Although I am working quite slowly on both of them._

_If you've been reading_ Mitternacht_, you'll notice a small pattern I've started. It's much easier to do a fan-fiction crossover when the characters are also from the same company. For instance,_ Devil May Cry _and_ Biohazard Code: Veronica _are both_ **Capcom**_… as_ Fullmetal Alchemist _and_ Final Fantasy VII _are both _**SquareEnix**_. (It also helps to be an Otaku of the things you are to write about…)_

_I'm finding it quite easy to write this one, to be honest. I hope to get another chapter out soon._

**Fenice**


	2. The woman in Resembool

**Disclaimer: Characters in this fic are all SquareEnix branded. Fullmetal Alchemist was created by Hiromu Arakawa and Reno, Rude and Elena were created by Tetsuya Nomura…**

**And in the corner is a Moogle leading the way…**

* * *

**Those who Fight Further**

"_Just the two of us, a silver cross, and some strength that you won't believe" Our Lady Peace – Wipe that Smile off your Face_

--

The quiet dusk sky suddenly turned dark and stormy, and as Winry Rockbell stared out of her window, lightning struck the ground a few meters away from her house. Seconds later the monstrous thunder cracked the heavens and large droplets of rain poured onto the ground. She sighed. Had only stepped away from her current work to gaze at the first stars of the night. It was as if someone upstairs didn't want her to leave the new automail arm unfinished. The rain outside pounded on the roof of the two-story house as Winry walked back over to her workbench and picked up a wrench. As she placed her tool at a loose screw, the thunder boomed again, causing her to jump and miss the screw completely.

"Damnit…" Winry muttered as her shaking subsided. She placed the wrench on the table next to the automail and headed downstairs. Her grandmother sat at the table with her pipe in hand. "This storm started suddenly…" Winry said, her voice trailing. Her Grandma Pinako grunted. They fell silent as Winry took a seat. The only things they heard were distant rumbles of thunder and rain hitting the rooftop and the ground outside. Din, a medium-sized black-and-white dog with an automail front left leg, lay under the table, lost in thoughts. His head perked up suddenly, tail wagging.

And then a knock at the door. Subtle at first because of the rain, then the knock became harder. Although Pinako heard it the first time. Her short legs made a soft thud as they hit the floor and she walked towards the door. A third knock sounded.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Pinako grumbled and reached the door, turning the knob. She opened the door slightly and made a startled gasp as she flung the door all the way for Winry to see. "Oren!"

A casual wave. "… Hi Gram."

-

"All these years… I thought you, too, were dead," Pinako began after a long silence. She had escorted the visitors into the living room and sat them down, having Winry make some tea.

"I'm sorry."

"You have some nerve showing up after ten years," she continued as she thrust towels at both men.

"I've been… busy…" he stared at the towel. Pinako sighed.

"Do you still have that rod I modified for you?"

The man she called "Oren" smiled lopsidedly. "I use it every day." He looked at the taller, bald man, who agreed silently.

"So… what happened that made you come back here?"

Both men fell silent, though the taller was silent to begin with. "I'd… rather not discuss now, Gram." He thought for a minute as Din placed his head on the man's lap, begging to be pet. He complied as Winry arrived with tea and set the cups on the coffee table. As she sat down, she kept her eyes on the redhead. "Were _they_ brought back from Ishval?"

Pinako nodded solemnly. "It broke Winry's heart to hear the news of her parents… and her _brother_," she subtly glared at the redhead. Winry glanced at Pinako. The two men drank their tea in the thick silence.

-

An hour passed as the storm subsided, leaving the silence thick between the four people sitting in the living room. A knock on the front door startled everybody and Pinako stood up.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" she asked no one in particular as she headed towards the door. Winry followed and eventually the two men on the couch did as well. Pinako opened the door, observing two blonde women just outside. One she recognized as Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The other she couldn't place. Her bottle-blonde hair was cropped short and she wore the same navy suit the two men were wearing. After a few seconds, Hawkeye left.

"I'm looking for a couple of people," the shorter blonde started. "Have you seen—" she stopped as she spied the men behind the small woman and young blonde girl. And her brown eyes darkened. She darted past the habitants of the house and ran into the redhead, slamming into him hard enough to send him back into the taller man. "Damnit, Reno, you had me worried!" Her eyes softened as she turned back to the owner. She bowed curtly. "I'm sorry if my associate bothered you." She grabbed the redhead by his ponytail.

"Ow! Elena stop!" Reno complained as she began dragging him. He grabbed her wrist and forced the offending hand open. Pinako chuckled at Reno's apparent anagram of a name.

"I see," she started. "When you left, you decided to try and cut ties with us; first by changing your name…"

The blonde named Elena looked at the old woman suspiciously. "Cut ties? But… Reno doesn't have any family."

"I lied," Reno replied casually. He strolled past Elena and stepped in-between Pinako and Winry. "Rude, Elena… meet my Gram and my sister, Winry."

--

The night wore on and Pinako invited the trio to stay the rest of the night. She insisted that they also stay for breakfast as she handed blankets and pillows out. Reno stared at the soft pillow and warm-looking blanket, set them on the chair to mark where he'd sleep, and stepped outside for fresh air. Rude placed his sleepwear on the couch, leaving the sofa for Elena, and followed Reno. Elena looked on as Winry sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I never knew." Elena started. Winry nodded.

"I was four when they left for the war, so I don't remember him all that well." She stared at her hands in her lap. Elena looked down at Winry's small hands then back at her youthful face.

"You two have similar features. But I'm sure he was like any other big brother."

"I guess so," the younger blonde smiled smally and glanced out the window to see the front porch. She watched her apparent big brother out the window, talking to his tall friend.

-

"I'll introduce you to _them_ in the morning," Reno replied as he took a long drag on his cigarette. He gazed at the stars and the crescent moon above them. He exhaled deeply. "Begetting memories that I've kept down for so long…"

Rude stared at the sky as well; his sunglasses kept safely in his inside breast pocket of his navy jacket. "At least the storm passed. You know, Reno," he turned to his shorter friend, "you could have told me about this place. I'm sure you could have vacationed here when we were still… well… before all of this happened."

Reno leaned back. "Yeah. We could have."

They were silent for a few minutes. Reno looked at Rude.

"But you know what?"

Rude made eye contact. "What?"

"I can't wait to taste Gram's cooking again," Reno smiled brightly. Above them, on her own balcony, Pinako smiled. She leaned over the edge.

"You always gorged on my cooking, Oren. And you're just so skinny! What happened?" she called down. Both men looked up.

"Call it high metabolism," Reno replied, still smiling.

"Call it whatever you want," Pinako retorted, "I'm gonna make you fat off my cooking."

Rude stifled a laugh. "I can't picture you fat, Reno."

"You've never tasted Gram's cooking, Rude," Reno shot back, smiling. Pinako stepped away from the edge of her balcony and went back inside, leaving Reno and Rude outside to themselves. Reno sighed. "I've gotta… I'm gonna take a walk…" he said after a couple minutes. He stepped off the porch and tossed his spent cigarette into the dirt, stepping on it for good measure.

"Where are you going?"

"Only for a walk. I won't be gone long," Reno replied and walked into the darkness. Rude shrugged and headed inside. He spied Winry and Elena in a full conversation about automail. It seemed Elena was genuinely interested. As Rude passed to the couch, however, Winry stopped talking and looked at the tall man.

"Where'd he go?"

"Reno? For a walk."

"What?" Winry exclaimed. "He doesn't know what's out there. It's freaking dark out there and he doesn't have a light!"

Rude brushed off the comment and merely stated, "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

-

-

Reno leaned against a large tree he spotted in front of a small cemetery. He was troubled by the recent events that led him back home: from the true fall of Shinra by Scar, and wanting to just stay away from that Roy Mustang. Out from the inside of his navy jacket, he brought out a bottle of Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum, wrapped in a paper bag. It was the last thing he'd bought in Midgar, before the fall. He opened it and took a swig, welcoming the warm liquid that trickled down his throat.

"That'll kill you, you know," a soft voice rang out from behind him.

"So what if it does? Imploding livers is what I do best," Reno replied sarcastically. He turned his head, spotting a lantern not far from him. He couldn't see who was holding onto it yet, but a feeling in his gut was saying it was a bad idea to stay where he was. He moved a couple steps away from the tree.

"Your eyes… they have a slight glow to them." The voice answered a few yards in front of him. Reno cocked an eyebrow and decided to put away the alcohol, reaching for his Electro-Mag Rod.

"Who are you?" he asked defensively. The lantern was raised to show a very beautiful woman's face. Her dark hair fell gracefully around her pale skin. Her blood-red lips were smiling softly.

"Just a weary wanderer, searching for someone. Perhaps you know him?"

"I doubt it, sweetie. I'd just returned here."

"Let's see anyways, shall we? Smallish, blonde. Walks around with a suit of armor…"

"Sorry, toots," Reno replied, "Don't know anyone like that."

The woman brooded. "Well then, you're no use to me." She tossed the lantern behind her. It exploded on impact with the ground and Reno could see her whole figure. Her body was very slim, with corpulent breasts, enhanced by her elegantly long, black dress. On her collarbone was a red tattoo: an elongated, winged dragon eating its own tail, circling a David's Star. She extended her right arm towards Reno, both arms covered by black gloves that nearly reached her shoulders. "It's too bad, really. You're quite the attractive man."

"And you're a very lovely lady," Reno replied, dropping down into a fighting stance, his left hand gripped on the handle of his weapon. "Tell me then, what's your true name?"

"Lust," she merely replied. The fingers on her right hand lengthened; the once delicate digits had become sharp daggers that caught Reno off-guard. He tried to dodge, but a second too late as the knife blade fingers pierced through his right shoulder, and was perforating the other side. The blade on Reno's backside gleamed in the firelight with a crimson colour. Instinctively he grabbed onto the blades in his shoulder. A searing blue light ran from his hand through the blades and into Lust herself. She screamed shortly and retracted her fingers. "What the Hell was that? What the Hell are you?" Reno didn't respond as he held onto his shoulder. A soft white glow emitted from the wound, startling the redhead. He quickly brought his hand away, observing that the wound was no longer.

"Hell if I know anymore," he muttered and glanced at his opponent. She'd stood up straight, recovered from the attack that had left them both confused.

The lantern fire had nearly died out to leave small embers in the air. Neither side noticed since they were staring at the other. Reno had his Mag Rod out, the weapon humming with the unused energy inside. Lust stood where she was. Suddenly she backed away slightly.

"We may have plans for you after all, boy…" she said and merely walked away. Reno stood, dumbfounded.

"We?"

He stood in his spot for a few more minutes as the lantern fire died out. And started back to Pinako's house.

--

It was 7 am in the Rockbell house as Reno woke from an uncomfortable position in the small chair he woke in. Winry was already awake. She gently set a cup of coffee in front of him, and held a glass of milk for herself.

"Should I wake them?" Winry asked, referring to Elena and Rude. Reno, upon looking at the way Elena slept, beamed at his sister slyly.

"Not yet… You got a camera handy?"

"Are you still hazing the poor woman, Reno?" muttered a sleepy Rude. He cracked one eye open, shut it again and reached for his sunglasses. Reno gave his friend a mock pout.

"I wanted it for the yearbook." He stood up and stretched painfully, then went over to the sofa. " 'Lena, wake up." He took a whiff of the air. "We're having an old-fashioned eggs and bacon breakfast."

Elena groaned and rolled over. Unfortunately for her, it was opposite the sofa back, and she fell off the small couch with a dull _thump_. But she kept sleeping. Reno thought for a moment and grabbed his pillow from the chair. He beat her over the head with it.

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and Baikey!" he cried happily. Rude shook his head, smiling as he sat up. Winry was giggling. Elena groaned again and caught the pillow, whapping Reno in the leg with it.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she growled and sat up. Reno stifled a laugh as he witnessed her "morning face". Her hair was all tangled atop her head; the sleep was still in her eyes.

"Well, good morning to you too, Your Majesty."

Pinako poked her head in from the kitchen. "Hey you four. Get ready for breakfast." Elena felt the top of her head and stood up fast.

"Dibs on bathroom!" she exclaimed and ran off in said direction. Winry smiled.

"I'm already dressed, so let me show you to the bathroom down here." She walked off towards the kitchen and the men followed. As they entered the kitchen, Reno had to stop and smell the breakfast. Rude, behind his smaller friend, noticed three holed in the right shoulder of his dress shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?" he asked Reno. The smaller blinked as he remembered Lust.

"I'll tell you later."

--

Breakfast went exceedingly well and soon Elena, Rude and Reno had to leave Pinako's to return to Central.

"I'll return for dinner sometime, Gram."

"You'd better return, boy!" Pinako called out from her porch. She waved until the three were out of sight. She sighed and smiled to herself. "Always the pig, that one." Winry opened the door to go inside.

"I'd better call Ed. Check to see how he's doing." She stepped inside and sat in the chair, dialing the telephone to the house she knew Edward and Alphonse Elric were staying at.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring—click "Hello?"_

Winry smiled. "Ed?"

-

"Winry, what's up? You never call me." Edward Elric replied.

_"How's your arm? I'll kill you if it's busted again…"_

"It's fine! Winry, you know I'd call if it was busted," Ed said nervously. Sometimes… sometimes his friend was quite scary. Especially with a wrench. "Are you okay? You never call…"

_It's just that… My… do you remember the redhead in some of those pictures with your mom, you guys and my family?"_

"… Kinda…" Ed was suspicious. First the redhead and his two friends come barging into Mustang's office, then Winry's asking if he remembers someone with the same flame-coloured hair.

"_He… came back. Ed, I think that's my brother Oren."_

"…"

"Ed? Edward?" 

Mouth agape, Edward was registering the mysterious redhead who just so happened to pop up. "I… I'm here. So what happened?"

"_He showed up out of the blue last night. Grandma recognized him instantly, but it's been ten years since I last saw him. So I don't know if that even is my brother. Could you look into him for me?"_ And then Winry whispered so low that Ed could barely hear her. _"I'll put in a free repair of your automail if you do. Just don't tell Grandma."_

"I won't tell her. I'll do it." They hung up and Ed stared at the telephone. He, himself, had just turned five when Dr. Rockbell and his wife and son went to Ishval to help mend the wounded. And he stood there. The door opened as a large suit of armor and the blonde named Havoc walked in the house.

"Thanks, Mr. Havoc." The suit of armor said (in a young boy's voice). Havoc nodded and closed the door behind him. "Oniisan, you'll never guess what me and Mr. Havoc did today!"

Ed smiled. It had been a while since his younger brother Alphonse, whose soul was trapped inside the seven-foot suit of armor, was so excited.

"Central's zoo was awesome!" the suit began as his arms waved emphatically. "There were lions and gorillas and… and… beavers!"

"Beavers, Al?"

"Yeah! Beavers and bats and all sorts of fish. Oh we had a great time!"

"I'm glad you did. We really should take more time off once in a while."

"Next time will you go with us, Oniisan?"

Ed smiled. "Of course… did they have any tigers?"

"Siberian white and Bengal."

"Then I'm in for next time." Ed's face turned serious, telling Alphonse that they had something to do. "Al… Winry called."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She wants us to do something for her." Edward wished he had a picture to show his massive sibling.

"What is it?"

"Track her brother."

--

* * *

_**An endnote from Fenice…** two chapters out in less than a week. It's a good start, ne…? I hope so. I had to refer to my Fullmetal Manga for information like Din's name and detail of the Uroburos tattoo. I heart Lust. If you've played Final Fantasy VII or have read previous fics from me (that I've long since deleted), you'll almost know what's up with Reno. But for those who have never had the privilege of reading my deleted fics or have not played FFVII, all will be explained in the next chapter or so. I've a couple of cute pictures planned in this chapter, so if you want, check out my art gallery listed on my profile._

_**Fenice**_


	3. Assignment

**Disclaimer: Characters in this fic are all SquareEnix branded. Fullmetal Alchemist was created by Hiromu Arakawa and Reno, Rude and Elena were created by Tetsuya Nomura…**

**And in the corner is a Moogle leading the way…**

**-**

**Those who Fight Further**

-

"_I'm still here, impatiently waiting for you to disappear, is this my cross to bear?" – Staind – Cross to Bear_

-

--

-

"What the Hell is that?" As the three entered their tiny apartment, Reno pointed to the bags that were strewn on the couch. Elena had completely forgotten about shopping with Riza the day before, but a look at the label on one of the bags jogged her memory.

"Oh! I got clothes for all of us yesterday," she replied as she handed out various bags. "I kind of… assumed about what you'd like." The tall bald man opened his plastic carrier and nodded approvingly. Reno stared at his contents. And continued staring for a moment longer until Elena kicked him in the shin. "Asshole."

"Ow! What?"

"I'm going upstairs to shower and change before we meet with the Colonel," Elena said and galumphed to the bathroom on the top floor. Reno glanced at his friend who just shrugged.

"So," Rude began, "about what happened last night when you left for your walk…" he eyed the holes that were in the front of his jacket and dress shirt as well.

"The funniest thing happened, Rude. I met a woman."

Rude raised an eyebrow as he fished for something to wear in his "Old Navy" bag. "I'm listening…"

"And she tried to kill me," Reno replied nonchalantly as he decided to find something as well. He picked up a navy-blue tee shirt with white writing that read: _YOUR DREAMS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED… I'M HERE_.

"Now why would she want to kill a sexy beast like yourself?" Rude mused.

"I don't know. But, damn, she was smoking hot. Wanted to know about a little runt with a giant suit of armor or something."

"So she tried to kill you?"

"Yeah!" Reno exclaimed as if it was the biggest thing that happened to him. "Get this! She pointed her hand at me, and her fingers became sharp daggers that came flying at me! If I wasn't so reflexive, that bitch would've gotten me dead."

"Reflexive? Don't you mean _if_ _you didn't have **quick reflexes**_…?"

"Yeah, Reflexive…"

Rude smiled and said, "Dude… reflexive is, like another word for "reflective". What I'm telling you is right."

"No, dude. What **I'm** saying is right."

"Let's just go with _impulsive_ and stop acting like idiots, **_Reno_**," Rude replied. The two men stare at each other for a few moments. They then continued their conversation as Reno placed a shirt he picked—out of the Hot Topic bag—over his torso.

"Fine. Anyways, there I am with her damned dagger-fingers in my shoulder. My natural response is to try to pull them out with my hand, right? But instead of that, when I grip them blades, something… _cold_ shoots from my hand into her."

"Strange."

"It was! Then, not wanting to bleed all over, place my hand on the wound and it _heals_, man. Like when we'd use Materia for **magic**…"

"Magic," Rude repeated. Reno nodded and fished for pants. "I recall the treatment they used on you. The liquid you were doused in can have life-altering side effects."

"I remember that," Reno said as he headed for the kitchen sink. The water upstairs rushed as Elena was showering then. Reno smirked and looked at Rude, who shook his head and mouthed "no". Reno merely nodded mischievously and turned on the hot water. The water, running from the kitchen sink, forced cold pressure to travel up the pipes and into the shower-line. Without warning, it reached the showerhead and sprayed the icy liquid over the woman's body.

"**_Reno, you asshole_**!"

-

--

-

Roy Mustang sighed as he drove towards the apartment that Lieutenant Havoc said the three new transfers were currently residing. He knew he was going to have many problems with the redhead from the moment he saw him again. Ever since the war in Ishval, Roy had loathed the boy. Didn't know where he came from; it looked like he'd decided to show up with those doctors from Resembool that had no side to take. They were only helping the wounded. Roy narrowed his eyes as he remembered the kind doctors. And if it weren't for his stupid actions, they'd still be alive…

He shook his head slightly and pulled his car to the curb, parking it and getting out in front of the tiny apartment building. He walked in front of his car and towards the door marked "4" and hesitated for a moment. If what he remembered was right, that redheaded boy should have been dead. Yet ten years later, it was the same boy who was caught between himself and Kimbley during an argument about using the small pieces of the Philosopher's Stone in their raid of the Ishvarlan village. In Roy's eyes, Kimbley was using them for his own personal gain, killing anyone who'd gotten in his way, military or Ishvarlan… woman or child. Roy eventually found his feet again and moved toward the door marked "4" and knocked.

The tall, bald man opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Colonel," he said curtly and let Roy into the tiny apartment. As the tall man walked away into the kitchen, he heard a scuffle from upstairs. Roy hesitated and followed the man into the kitchen; where the redhead was sitting in a chair at a round, glass-top table, sipping coffee—in a black T-shirt with white lettering that read "You shut your mouth when you're talking to me" and a black pair of loose-fitting jeans—his feet propped onto the edge of the table, covered with boots that had sharp-looking soles.

"Where's the girl?"

The redhead chuckled and replied, "she's upstairs. This is a surprise, what brings you here, Mustang?"

"You will address me as Colonel, and I wish not to say until your female colleague is present."

"Excuse me," the redhead hissed softly and drank his coffee. The three men silently waited for Elena. And the uncomfortable silence thickened—only when the blonde entered the small kitchen and glared at her redheaded co-worker. She gave him the middle finger, mouthing, _I'm going to kill you asshole_, before she sat down between the tall bald man and the Colonel.

Roy began to talk, and as he repeated their names for him to remember, he nodded in their direction. "Elena… Rude… … Reno…" Reno lifted his coffee mug in acknowledgment. "I assume we weren't properly introduced yesterday. It seems that the mishap that got you transferred here had gone on for a while. And with your previous commander departed, the Fuhrer King Bradley has appointed myself as your new commanding officer."

"Like we didn't know that," Reno mumbled. Roy cocked an eyebrow and continued.

"What had happened to your former commander?"

"Shouldn't it be, like, in a report or something? I could've sworn we told this to many others before we got here. Why don't you ask your secretary or something, Mustang?" Reno asked darkly. Elena laughed nervously and pushed the redhead's feet back, resulting Reno's chair tilting too far back and it and him collapsing on the floor with a newly empty mug of coffee on the floor.

"It was all too fast for me to remember, sir, "Elena began as Reno started to pick himself off from the floor. "But I'm sure we're ready for our first assignment when you're willing to give us one."

"I'm sure of it. Now, what were your occupations under you former commanding officer?"

"We're the Turks," Reno replied proudly. "We're basically the underdogs, used to do the dirty jobs that others are either too squeamish or unable to perform. Infiltration, assassination, you name it, Mustang, we'll do it."

"I told you to call me Colonel," Roy said, annoyed. He stood up. "Fine. You three want your first assignment? I want you in my office in two hours. And I want you to be punctual and _properly dressed_," he replied as he eyed the outfit the redhead was in. "Two hours," Roy repeated and left the apartment. He massaged his temples as his head throbbed with a migraine. He entered his car again and drove off back to the headquarters in Central.

-

--

-

She was buried beneath a pile of papers marked for the Colonel's desk when Sheska suddenly tripped over a random crack on the floor. As she began falling face-first, she watched as paper-by-paper flew by her large, green eyes encased in wire-frame glasses. Before her fate of meeting with the floor, however, her right arm hooked onto something strong and cold.

"Be careful, Sheska," the thing that caught her said. She nodded wildly and allowed herself to fall onto the floor, knees together, but feet spread onto opposite ends. She sighed heavily.

"Thanks, Ed. That was a close one."

"What'cha got there?" the boy asked as he bent down to help pick up the miscellaneous papers. He stopped as he picked up what looked like an old profile of a young redhead. Sheska quickly took the paper from Ed and stuffed it in the pile she had worked up.

"Sorry, Ed. I have to get these to the Colonel. No peeking." She stood up swiftly and made her way down the hall again, quickly to make up for the time she lost on her visit with the floor. Ed stared at the back of the mousy brunette and shrugged.

"I wonder what that was about…"

Continuing on with Sheska as she trudged along through the halls. As she neared the Colonel's office, she slowed down. And then stopped. She wondered to herself why she was in such a hurry to give the pile in her hands to Colonel Mustang. She recalled him calling earlier to ask if she'd read any records that were from the Eastern Country—where the three transfers had come from—and if she could bring said records to his office. He said he'd be gone when she'd get there, and to leave them on his desk. She complied but never really though about what she was writing down. Was it important to her? _Maybe not_, she thought and entered the office. Second Lieutenant Havoc was at his desk, and he turned his head towards Sheska as she set the pile down on Mustang's escritoire.

"Those about the transfers?" He asked as he nodded towards the Colonel's oak desk. Sheska nodded once and started to head for the door as Havoc stood up. "So what's it say?"

"I—I didn't read it. I only wrote them down," she almost seemed embarrassed by her comment, but the Second Lieutenant shrugged it off. "Everyone seems curious about these three. But I'm so wrapped up in recreating the books from the library that burned weeks ago, that I haven't had time to…"

"It's okay. You're not the only one."

"Really?"

"So I've heard, anyways, that the Elric brothers have no clue about them."

"Really?" Sheska wondered. "Edward seemed pretty interested in the profile of that redhead…"

Havoc stood silently for a moment. "That one does seem rather suspicious…" He shook his head and looked at Sheska briefly. "I'll inform the Colonel about your visit."

"Sure thing," she replied and left the office. She'd become a tiny bit curious about the relocated trio.

-

--

-

In the country east of Central lay a city within the ruins of another. Edge rose above its predecessor, the buildings making a grab for the sky as the slums did before. Not to say Edge was less polluted than Midgar once was; as the sky was nearing a dull-orange dusk. In the center of the city was a reminder: a monument constructed by the people of how they almost destroyed their world with one large company. A company that was, as a consequence, decimated by both the Meteor and the recent events that occurred in Edge.

Their President had been killed.

The President's operatives had left as a result of their bosses being murdered by a single man. He, with dark skin and hair of white, had a purpose in destroying the lives of two very innocent people. They'd merely gotten in his way of the man he was after. And anyone else who would.

The man he was after defied God. It was said he should have died during the Ishvarlan war. But yet he survived, and eludes the white-haired man.

The white-haired man prayed for his victims' souls and moved on—out of Edge—to where he could search, vowing to execute out the one who defied God.

He would head west of Edge.

-

--

--

They stood in front of the Colonel's office in Central, as people walked by they stared before moving on. The tall bald man opened the double-doors and they proceeded into the office. Roy was sitting at his desk, looking over files and jotting down notes on separate sheets in front of him. The two lieutenants who normally occupied the office were on lunch, so it was only the dark-haired Flame Alchemist who sat. He looked up briefly, setting the files aside. In the empty space he cleared before him, Roy clasped his hands together in thought. He scanned the three operatives, resting his dark eyes on the redhead, and sighed.

"You're early." The three stayed silent. Roy continued, "I'm afraid I have no informative file for you, but for your first assignment…" he stopped to rephrase. "Your… **_only_**… assignment."

"Only?" Reno questioned.

"Yes. Only assignment. We're currently on a manhunt for a murderer of State Alchemists. If you three take the job, it will free up some of our military for more important matters."

"How many victims thus far?" Elena asked. Roy ruffled through some loose papers.

"Quite a few. Our State Alchemists are being safeguarded by non-alchemic militants. Lately he's been on hiatus; I'm sure in another country. His recent target had been Edward Elric."

"If we're going on a manhunt, **Colonel, **we're to be needing a description of our quarry." Reno replied, giving the Colonel a hard glare. Roy cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you've seen him before." Roy began, sifting through papers to find a suitable description. "Tall, white hair, dark skin and a white "x" on his forehead."

Reno froze. It was the same guy who'd murdered Tseng and the boss. He felt the rage seeping in and pushed it back, keeping his cool exterior. His partners stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"We'll take it."

"Remember, Reno, Elena, Rude… this is for military purposes. Not for personal gain," Roy set the papers aside and stared at each person for a minute each before speaking again. "He's extremely dangerous. I won't want to lose any of you three. Just be careful; we want him arrested only for questioning. If he resists, use force, but **_do not kill him_**."

"Right."

"You three are dismissed."

-

"Not kill him?" Reno spat after they left the office. "I'd give my left nut to see that bastard dead."

"Don't be stupid, Reno. No one wants your nuts," Elena retorted. "Off that subject, now we can find a way to make him pay for what happened."

"I agree, but first we have to find him," Rude replied. Reno stopped and smiled.

"I think I know how, too. We'll meet back at the apartment, there's something I have to do."

Rude shrugged. "Another thing you have to do alone?" Reno gave a thumb's up and took off in the opposite direction they were heading. Elena and the tall man sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder about him," Elena said. Rude nodded as they headed towards their apartment.

-

--

-

Edward Elric kept himself walking forward, despite where he was heading. Behind him was the 7-foot suit of armor known as his brother. But it was for his own reasons that Ed didn't want to walk. A visit to Roy wasn't always his favorite part of the day, especially when it came to business. Unbeknownst to him, though, Alphonse had stopped, leaving Ed to continue walking.

"Oniisan…" Al tried to call out, but it was too late. The small blonde was on the floor, wondering what he'd run into.

"Hey you're that kid…" a voice rang out as a hand extended down to help him. Ed followed the hand up to its shoulder and then to its face. Green eyes shone beneath strands of red hair. Ed took the hand and was pulled to his feet. He couldn't stop staring at the man's face.

"You're…"

"You're Ed, right? Listen I got a quick favor to ask you."

"Wait, what?" Ed asked. He looked past the man's eyes. _They look almost the same…_

"Hey, you listening?" the man asked as he snapped his fingers. Al looked at the man as well.

"You were just coming from Colonel Mustang's office, right?" the suit of armor asked. The man nodded. "What do you need Oniisan for?"

"Well," the redhead started, "there's a file in there that he won't give me. I need shorty here to get it. He looks fast."

Ed snapped out of his slight trance at the word "shorty". His blood boiled as he lifted his left leg to kick the man.

Who're you calling Short!" Before Ed could make contact, the man caught his leg and flipped the younger onto his backside. The man wagged his finger at the blonde.

"Shouldn't attack someone for just saying a word, kid." He replied. Al sighed.

"I've been trying to tell him that for years. My name's Alphonse," the suit of armor said as he stuck his hand out. The man took the hand and gripped it, shaking once.

"Reno."

"So what's this file you want me to get?" Edward asked as he stood up. Reno leaned in close.

"A file on Scar. You're just the kid I wanted to see anyways. Why don't you and Al come to this area," Reno found a pen and a napkin in his pants pocket, writing down the address to his apartment. He gave the address to Ed, "when you get it. Roy doesn't seem to like me for some reason." He stood up straight and headed off. "I'll be waiting."

They watched as he rounded the corner.

"What a strange person," Alphonse replied. Ed looked at the address.

"Yes, but that strange person is also Winry's brother… I'm sure of it."

-

--

-

_Endnote: It's going quite slowly lately… and I apologize for that. But then again, I have my ideas in my head for this. It's going to be a short fic, I just know it. But then again… I'm already on chapter 3 and no sign of action yet. I'm getting to it, I promise. I actually had to keep myself from adding more Final Fantasy characters into the little blurb in Edge. Of course that reminds me that this is also AU Set AFTER Advent Children…_

_I must watch that movie again…_

_I'll work again when I get more inspiration. Music's helping quite a lot. Especially Nightwish's CD Once. 'Tis being a good CD. I recommend it to people._

_Read and Review. What do you like, what do you hate? I enjoy people reading it and fav'ing it and such, but I want feedback. How am I doing so far? Please let me know._


End file.
